


Announcement + Stars Headcanon

by abyssith



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Announcements, Headcanon, M/M, Not a fanfic, On Hiatus, Random & Short, Stars, just a list of stuff i found, just read it whatever, wanted event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssith/pseuds/abyssith
Summary: Not a fanfic. Just something for people who regularly read my fics.





	Announcement + Stars Headcanon

So this is just a little thing that I did both as both an announcement that I'm on hiatus and a little something to make up for it. SO:  
  
I'm on hiatus! I have plenty and requests and ideas, but writer's block sucks and needs to be destroyed. Plus, writing on a phone absolutely kills the fingers. Hopefully I'll be back to writing before August, which is when my freshman year starts and we get laptops again (not to mention homework but whatever), but at the latest, that's when I'll start again. At the soonest, sometime mid-July. I have everyone's requests lined up and ideas of my own for Stars fics, but I'm just not feeling it. I don't want to force the writing because it'll be very low quality, so unfortunately, that means waiting until I am.  
  
In the meantime, however, have this little list of Stars-related instances (both obvious and more subtle, between-the-line things) that I noticed in the Wanted event that might be a meager substitute for my fanfics:  
  
1) The entire conversation they had inside of Topaz. So much relationship development was done there. Within it, we saw a more vulnerable, "needy" side of Steven we rarely ever glimpse that depends on close human interaction, and the side of Lars that he tries so hard to hide. It shows how much Lars is coming to trust Steven--so much so that he's willing to not only confess his true feelings, but he'd even offer to attempt to hug Steven with his legs (and we all know that even if Lars wasn't serious, the mere implication that he wouldn't mind hugging Steven is much more meaningful than it seems considering that Lars isn't a touchy person). However, there's something that happened during the conversation that was very subtle and easy to miss that I want to point out next...  
  
2) Steven said something in a certain way that normally I would miss, but in this case, it was obvious the moment it happened. "I just wanted to save everyone, but I couldn't even do that. 'Cause look: you're still here." You're still here. Steven said that in a low, sad voice that got weaker with each syllable. At first, it's heartbreaking on it's own, and that's that. But now, think back to Rose's Scabbard. Remember when Pearl was remembering Rose? More specifically, remember when she said: "Now she's gone...but I'm still here." And yet even MORE specifically, remember how Pearl said that? If you were to play the two bits of audio at the same time, you'd find that the "you're/I'm still here" parts would sound quite similar. Probably doesn't mean much, but it's just something that really stood out to me that I thought was worth mentioning.  
  
3) Topaz definitely ships Stars. Simple as that.  
  
4) When they were separated, Steven's and Lars' startlingly frantic protests and calls for each other almost broke my heart. It makes sense, considering they had only each other and they probably couldn't stand to lose each other for that reason, but still. After that scene, it was impossible for me to watch the rest with my original, Larsadie-and-Converse-shipping mindset.  
  
5) All throughout the Wanted event (but most clearly in The Trial), Steven had a very powerful passion to keep Lars safe. Once again, it only makes sense, but the fact that Steven so clearly cares about Lars, maybe even beyond just platonically, is beautiful.  
  
6) There's a sudden spike in physical contact between the two of them as the episodes go by. Just to name a few: Lars repetitively grabbing Steven's shoulders and hiding behind him, them cuddling up momentarily when they were saved by the Rutile twins, and the heart-wrenching hug at the end.  
  
7) The trust and emotional/mental connection that seems to have been established between them. Even beyond Lars explicitly stating that he trusts Steven, anyone who cared to read into their interactions would see the new, deeper level their relationship has now dipped into.  
  
8) The lovely SugarButterFlour pointed this wonderful bit out: The last shot we see of Lars is "Lars' Head" has him kneeling like he's being knighted. Where else have we seen that imagery? "Sworn to the Sword," in which Pearl tried to instill in Connie the kind of self-destructive devotion she had for Rose. It didn't stick, because Steven called her out on it, but also because Connie doesn't hate herself enough to do that. Lars does.   
  
AND NOW: BONUS HEADCANON.  
  
Steven had accepted that he was going to die. That fact is made very clear during Stuck Together and The Trial. He hadn't expected to escape, or to even try. So, when he saw Lars, he subconsciously replaced Connie with Lars in his head. As in, rather than it being Connie that he held onto as an anchor, it became Lars.  
  
The transition happened as a way to help Steven cope with what he thought was going to happen to him. For all he knew, Lars was the last human he'd ever see and his last bit of home. It makes sense that he would want to hold onto Lars harder than he ever held onto anyone else. This would also explain why Steven wanted to be near Lars so badly, but also why he wanted to protect Lars.  
  
After the first two episodes, when it was temporarily just Steven and Lars, this mindset stayed with him even though the prospect of escape was more prominent. Because of that, it's very possible that the initial feelings towards Lars that was forged in Aquamarine's ship morphed into actual romantic feelings. Maybe not enough for Steven to consciously realize, but to exist nonetheless. Even back on earth, regardless of how much Steven already likes/loves Connie and regardless of he actually had a newfound crush on Lars, the way his character is written would have Steven constantly thinking of Lars. No amount of time with Connie could distract him from someone stranded on Homeworld. ESPECIALLY if that person is someone like Lars.  
  
  
So there you have it! I hope this (stupid) list of analytics and actual events will be enough for now. The headcanon was actually made a while ago. Look into what's been listed here and take apart my headcanon if you'd like; if you do, either leave your findings/opinions in the comments or message me on Tumblr,  where you can find me either at @just2AMthings or @overglorified-trash. Hope to hear from you soon!  
  



End file.
